Alma gemela
by ljubi-sama
Summary: Una tierna y a su vez desgarradora historia. La cuan se centra en dos jobenes que se conocen de niños y de grandes se vuelven los mas inseparables amigos, surgiendo de est modo el amor, pero sorprendidos por la tragedia.


**Alma gemela**

Verano en Sendai; prefectura de Miyagi (Japón) año 1991…

En una de las paradisiacas playas de la prefectura de este milenario país. Se encontraban diversa cantidad de turistas provenientes de todas partes del mundo, disfrutando de la blanca arena, calmadas olas, delicioso clima, gente cordial, excelente comida y grato ambiente.

En la orilla del mar, una pequeñita se encontraba recolectando caracolas de diversos colores y tamaños, cuando de pronto se topó con un niño de peculiar aspecto.

Le llamó la atención que el cabello del niño fuera de un color blanco plomizo, similar al de la arena y que sus ojos fueran tan dorados como el sol. Sintió curiosidad y se acercó a él.

–Hola –saludó la pequeña de vivaces ojos color chocolate y azabache cabello–, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Inuyasha –contestó el niño sin ponerlo mucha atención.

–Yo soy Kagome, ¿eres de por acá? Porque nunca te he visto

–Mis papas me han traído de vacaciones durante 2 semanas, y tú ¿si eres de acá?

–Sí, vivo con mi mamá y mi abuelito muy cerca de aquí, ¿tú de dónde eres?

–De Tokio

–Tokio ¿Qué es eso?

–No sé, sólo sé que vivo ahí, y tú ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Yo tengo 7 y mi mamá dice que falta poco para que cumpla 8

–Yo tengo 8, te gané –le sacó la lengua de manera juguetona.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Kagome al verlo jugando con la arena y una cubeta de plástico con forma de castillo.

–Un castillo de arena. Uno muy grande como los edificios de Tokio.

– ¿Puedo jugar contigo?, podríamos poner una princesa en tu castillo y un dragón que la esté cuidando.

–Está bien, pero a cambio dame una de tus caracolas. Quiero la más grande con puntas.

–Kagome la sacó de su balde y la miró– ¡Ya sé!, podemos usar mi caracola como el feroz dragón –gruño imitando a uno.

–uhm, para ser niña eres divertida –le sonrió el pequeño Inuyasha a su nueva amiga.

Aquellas 2 semanas fueron las mejores de sus vidas. Jugaron juntos cada día, en la orilla del mar haciendo castillos y rescatando princesas de feroces dragones, pero en cuanto las vacaciones de Inuyasha llegaron a su fin, tuvo que partir con su familia, pero antes de que se fuera, se encontró por última vez con su amiga en la misma orilla donde habían se habían conocido.

–Chau, ya me voy a casa con mis papas, pero antes ten –le entregó una foto de él.

– ¿Y esto para que me lo das?

–Para que te acuerdes de mí y la próxima vez que me veas, me reconozcas.

–ah, ok. Entonces toma –le entregó la caracola que usaron como dragón el primer día– Cuando te vea de nuevo me lo de vuelves ¿está bien?

–Ya. La voy a guardar en mi cofre de tesoros. Chau ya me voy –agitó su manito a modo de despedida y se fue en busca de sus papas.

Al año siguiente…

Kagome como todos los días de verano iba a jugar a la orilla del mar. Le encantaba mojarse los pies y correr de un lado al otro persiguiendo el ir y venir de las olas, mientras que cada cierto tramo se detenía para hacer diversas figuras de arena, hasta que un día…

–Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? –un niño de cabello blanco plomizo y ojos dorados le habló.

–Uhm –lo miró extrañada– Yo te conozco ¿tú no eres Inuyasha, el niño de Tokio?

–Sí, soy yo ¿Cómo sabes?

–Porque me dejaste una foto tuya cuando te fuiste

– ¡Oh! ¡Tú eres la niña da la caracola dragón!

–Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome.

–Sí, ya te recordé ¿vamos a jugar?

– ¡Ya! Hagamos un conejo de arena.

– ¿Un conejo de arena? ¿Y cómo se hace?

– Muy fácil, haces una bola de arena para su cabeza, otra para su cuerpo, 2 plumas para sus orejas y… –buscó algo que le sirviera– y éste pequeño cangrejo para su nariz y bigotes –miró orgullosa su obra de arte.

– ¡Oh, La nariz del conejo se fue! –Comentó muy divertido Inuyasha– hay que perseguirlo Kagome. No podemos dejar al conejo sin nariz y bigotes o ya no será un conejo.

– ¡Sí, vamos tras la nariz del conejo!

Durante 2 semanas que fue lo que duró la estadía de Inuyasha y sus padres; Kagome y él se la pasaron jugando juntos todos los días. Eran tan cercanos que hasta que las familias de ambos se conocieron y entablaron amistad.

Año tras año fue lo mismo. Cada verano se volvían a ver durante 2 semanas completas y se volvían inseparables, y en cuanto tuvieron 10 y 11 años respectivamente se iban a pasear en la lancha del abuelo de Kagome haciendo competencias de quien pescaba más peces o cual de los dos podía nadar más lejos.

Año 1999, vísperas del cambio de siglo…

Kagome se encontraba en la playa haciendo una fogata junto a un grupo de amigos, esperando el nuevo milenio. Entre anécdotas, chistes y recuerdos la estaba pasando muy bien, hasta que oyó una voz masculina que la llamaba por su nombre.

– ¡Ey Kagome! ¡Kagome Higurashi! Por aquí –gritaba a todo pulmón un muchacho que estaba a algunos metros de ella y acercándose.

Intentaba divisar de quien se trataba, pero por lo oscuro de la noche, no lo distinguió bien ¿Quién será? en eso lo vio – ¡oh!, ¡no puedo creer, eres tú! –corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que lo tumbó sobre la arena, y rieron enérgicamente por ello.

– ¡Ta, tan! ¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa? Vine a verte de nuevo.

– ¡Wuau! ¡Qué alegría verte! Ven, vamos con mis amigos para que te conozcan –lo tomó de la mano de la manera más natural.

–Ya, ya, ahorita voy, pero primero esperemos a mi novia que se quedó unos metros atrás hablando por celular.

–Kagome le soltó la mano por inercia – ¿Dijiste novia? ¿En verdad, tienes novia?

–Sí ¿por qué? –La miró curioso– Uhm, no me digas que estás… –le hizo cosquillas–, ¡celosa!

–Ja, ja, ja, para, por favor para, sabes que no soporto las cosquillas. Ja, ja, ja –continuó riendo– claro que no estoy celosa, sólo me sorprendió que tengas una.

–Y que hay de ti ¿Ya tienes novio?

–No, aún no me interesan ese tipo de cosas

– ¡Oh, ya veo! –Miró su reloj– Ya falta poco para la media noche, iré por Kikyo, no tardo

–Ok ¡ven pronto que habrán fuegos artificiales! –le gritaba mientras lo veía irse

Los minutos transcurrieron, luego las horas y él nunca apareció. Kagome supuso que ya no lo iba a ver más por lo que se entristeció.

Pasaron 3 días y cuando estaba a retornando al muelle en la lancha de su abuelo, vio a Inuyasha parado en la orilla, junto al lado del muelle, acompañado de una linda joven de largo cabello lacio color azabache, piel nívea, ojos color café y esbelta figura.

–Ey Kagome, Kagome – Inuyasha agitaba mano a modo de saludo al verla a unos metros del muelle.

– ¡Ay! ¿Por qué la llamas? Se ve que es una chica citadina, debe oler a puro pescado y no quisiera que se me acerque con esa peste –musitó Kikyo, la novia de Inuyasha.

–Vamos Kikyo, te traje hasta aquí para presentarte a mi amiga de los veranos. Ella es muy divertida y estoy seguro que te va a agradar.

–Gracias –dijo sarcásticamente– Pero tengo muchas amigas de buena posición y de la mejor clase social en Tokio. ¡Ay vámonos, que ya atrapó su bote ese en el muelle!

–Se dice encallar y no es un bote, es una lancha pesquera.

–Como sea, vámonos de una vez, que viene para acá

Kagome muy emocionada por ver de nuevo a su amigo, corrió por el largo muelle, provocando que su largo y ondeado cabello azabache flotara con el viento y su flequillo se alborotara, dándole un aspecto angelical.

–Hola Inuyasha –lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y estirando su mano…– Tú eres Kikyo ¿no es así? Mucho gusto en conocerte –le extendió la mano.

–Kikyo con cierto asco, le dio la punta de los dedos– Hola, yo soy la novia de Inuyasha y a pesar que yo no quería venir, él me insistió hasta el cansancio para que viniéramos acá –miró a su alrededor –, a conocer este lugar. Bueno como ya nos conocimos, ahora adiós –rodeó su brazo alrededor del Inuyasha.

– ¿Por qué no se quedan y vamos a dar un paseo en la lancha de mi abuelo? Será divertido

– ¡Sí, claro! Me encantaría recordar viejos tiempos, ¿Qué dices preciosa, vamos?

–Gracias, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mejor te espero en el hotel.

–ok, como gustes, te veo luego entonces.

¡Kagome, vayamos hasta lo más profundo y veamos quien logra bucear más profundo!

– ¡Grandioso! No buceo desde el milenio pasado –sonrió muy feliz.

– ¡Uish! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! Aún estoy acá y tú ya estás haciendo planes con esta… esta… esta chiquilla zarrapastrosa.

– ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¿Por qué te comportas así? Kagome es muy divertida y todos los veranos desde que tengo 8 años he venido hasta acá para jugar con ella.

–En ese caso, ¡quédate con ella! Lo nuestro se termina acá y ahora. Le pediré al chofer que me lleve a Tokio –se fue alejando de ambos, muy disgustada.

–Pero… Kikyo espera ¿por qué te enojas?

–Kagome se puso algo triste por haber ocasionado que la novia de su amigo se enojara– Ve con ella Inuyasha, nosotros nos podemos ver luego –lo dijo bastante triste.

–Te prometo que en cuanto se le pase el enojo volveré–. Fue corriendo tras de su novia.

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses y estos a su vez 3 largos e interminables años.

En una modesta casa, frente a la playa…

Una pequeña familia compuesta por una mamá, un abuelo y una jovencita; se encontraban festejando con un gran banquete, la graduación de la joven.

– ¡Felicidades hija! Hoy te graduaste del instituto –comentó una amable mujer de cabellos cortos ondeados color castaño y risueños ojos color chocolate.

–Es cierto mi niña y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó con cariño el anciano abuelo.

–No estoy segura, pero creo que me gustaría ir a Tokio a estudiar y volver a ver a Inuyasha.

– ¿Estás segura hija? Ese muchacho hace años que se fue y no volvió.

–Se fue físicamente mamá, pero permaneció virtualmente.

–Ya estás otra vez hablando de esa manera rara; en mis épocas sólo existía la forma verbal, visual y física. Hasta ahora no entiendo qué es eso de virtual y ¿Cómo es que la gente se puede comunicar a través de esas dichosas computadoras? –replicó el abuelo.

–Bueno, bueno. Les tengo una sorpresa, aunque no sé, si será grata o ingrata para ustedes.

– ¿De qué se trata hija?

–Mamá; abuelo, yo… durante estos últimos 3 años me he estado preparando para ingresar a la universidad de Tokio y… ¡hace unos días me aceptaron!

– ¡Uoh, hija! ¡No lo puedo creer! Ya eres toda una universitaria y podrás alcanzar tus sueños… pero –la alegría se le esfumó del rostro– ¿cómo la vas a pagar y cómo vas a hacer para ir hasta allá todos los días?

–Bueno, esa es la otra parte de la sorpresa. Verán durante estos últimos 3 años Inuyasha y yo hemos mantenido contacto virtual y nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, inseparables amigos, al punto que él me ha ofrecido un espacio en su casa allá en Tokio y sus padres me pagarán los estudios.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó su mamá– ¿cómo que vivirás en su casa y sus padres pagarán tus estudios? ¡Eso no jovencita! De ninguna manera.

–Mamá yo sólo voy a estudiar, además ¿Qué tiene de malo? Inuyasha es un gran chico y sus padres se están ofreciendo a ayudarme.

–Uhm, puede que ella tenga razón, después de todo los Taisho son una familia adinerada y ese jovencito se ve que es bueno. Opino que deberíamos dejarla ir.

– ¡Gracias abuelo! Tú si me entiendes –lo abrazó con entusiasmada.

–Kagome el que el abuelo te apoye, no quiere decir que yo lo haga.

– ¡Pero mamá! Es la oportunidad de mi vida. Podré ser profesional, ganar mucho dinero y darles una mejor vida.

–Nosotros estamos bien como estamos –suspiró–, pero si tu sueño es ir allá, entonces te apoyaré.

Unos cuantos días después ya se encontraba en medio del bullicio y tumulto de gente y tecnología desbordante de Tokio.

Estaba maravillada con lo impactante que era aquella ciudad. Era tal su impresión que sentía que había viajado a otro planeta o había hecho un viaje en el tiempo.

Intentó comunicarse con su amigo para que la fuera a recoger al aeropuerto, pero éste no contestaba sus numerosas llamadas. Cansada de esperar, abordó un taxi y le pidió que la llevara hasta Ginza.

Mientras recorría las calles se percató que la zona a donde se dirigía era la más lujosa de los alrededores. No le cabía la más mínima duda que Inuyasha y su familia era realmente gente adinerada.

El taxi la dejó frente a un enorme edificio.

Ingresó a este y la recepcionista le indicó cual era el apartamento de su amigo o mejor dicho el pent-house.

Tomó el ascensor y se le hizo una eternidad llegar hasta lo más alto, pero conforme este avanzaba ella podía ver toda la ciudad puesto que el ascensor era del tipo panorámico.

Cuando finalmente llegó, se topó con una enorme puerta de cedro exquisitamente tallada a mano. Tocó un par de veces y por el intercomunicador un caballero le respondió.

Éste le abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar; al ingresa se quedó deslumbrada con tanto lujo y casi sorda por la música tan alta que estaba sonando.

El mayordomo que era un hombre maduro y con aspecto de sabio, la guió hasta su respectiva habitación y cuando estuvo instalada, fue en busca de su amigo.

El lugar era tan grande, lleno de corredores y de puertas que no tardó en perderse y sentirse aturdida. Pero de pronto una femenina voz llamó su atención entre tanto bullicio.

–Hey tú despistada ¿qué haces acá?

–Se giró para saber quien le hablaba– Hola ¿qué tal? Soy… –no pudo terminar.

–Sí, ya sé quién eres, eres la desaliñada amiga de mi novio.

– ¿Tu novio? –La miró bien– ¡Oh! ¡Eres Kikyo! ¡Qué gusto de volver a verte!

–Sí, sí, lo que sea; Mantente lejos de Inuyasha, él es mío y en cuanto acabemos la universidad nos casaremos, así que ni se te ocurra intentar conquistarlo ¿entendiste?

–Kagome parpadeó un par de veces sin entender– ok, será como tú digas, yo sólo vine a estudiar y buscar un empleo.

–Si eso dicen todas y luego se terminan robando el novio de una. Ven sígueme, Inuyasha y nuestros invitados están en la terraza.

Ambas se dirigieron al enorme lugar, donde había un sinfín de gente bailando desenfrenadamente, bebiendo, riendo y besándose.

–Inuyasha al verla se alegró– ¡Kagome! Llegaste ¿por qué no me llamaste para ir a recogerte?

–En realidad si lo hice, pero al parecer no escuchaste tu celular.

–Miró su teléfono y tenía varias llamadas perdidas– ¡oh!, es cierto. Lo lamento. Pero ven únete a la fiesta que está muy animada.

–No gracias, prefiero irme a descansar. Mañana quiero ir temprano a la universidad a recorrerla.

–Ok, como gustes, en ese caso nos vemos mañana.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con mañana? –preguntó una curiosa y enfadada Kikyo.

-¿No te lo dije? Kagome se va a quedar a vivir acá desde hoy.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?! ¡Yo soy tu novia desde hace años, casi tu prometida y nunca me has ofrecido vivir contigo!, sin embargo a esta chiquilla sucia y mal oliente ¡sí!

-Etto… disculpa pero yo no soy ni sucia, ni mal oliente. Y no me voy a quedar por mucho tiempo, puesto que mudaré en cuanto consiga un trabajo, y si me disculpan me iré a descansar. Hasta pronto y sigan disfrutando de su animada fiesta y… felicidades por su próxima boda -eso ultimo lo dijo algo triste y se marchó.

-¿Qué fue eso de nuestra próxima boda? –preguntó un confundido Inuyasha.

-Lo que oíste mi amor. En cuanto nos graduemos, nos casaremos; ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Te dije claramente que aún no sé si me querré casar algún día, así que no andes diciendo cosas que no son.

-Bueno, bueno, sea como sea terminaremos juntos tarde o temprano, así que no te enfades conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó muy temprano, se dio una ducha, se alistó y dirigió a la cocina presta a preparar el desayuno, pero se sorprendió al ver al montón de cocineros, mozos y azafatas que estaban en la misma.

Intentó ayudarlos, pero el amo de llaves que fue quien le abrió la puerta a su llegada, le dijo que ella era una invitada y que no debería hacer nada.

Durante la mañana se la pasó recorriendo toda la universidad y haciendo las averiguaciones del caso.

Desde el medio día hasta la tarde recorrió la ciudad y en la noche volvió a su provisional hogar.

Se encontraba en su habitación empacando sus cosas, cuando su mejor amigo llamó a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó algo extrañado al verla empacando una maleta.

-Hoy fui a la universidad y me enteré que me puedo quedar en el campus, por lo que me mudaré mañana temprano.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

-Sí me gusta, es muy cómodo y todos me tratan muy bien, pero no quiero darte problemas de ningún tipo.

-Tú no me das problemas, por el contrario, me alegras la vida.

-Gracias por decirme ello, pero no quiero ocasionarte problemas con tu novia, por lo que mejor me iré. Además ya conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo en acuario cerca al campus.

-Si te quedas no necesitaras de un empleo ya que aquí lo tendrás todo, y en cuanto a Kikyo… uhm, ella es como es, es por ello que no quiero continuar con ella, pero… cada vez que le digo para terminar, me amenaza con hacer alguna locura.

-Con mayor razón debo irme para no importunarlos a ninguno de los dos.

-¡No Kagome! Por favor no te vayas. Yo te invité a venir a quedarte porque durante los 3 años que estuvimos separados te extrañe muchísimo y me gustaría que recuperáramos el tiempo perdido.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero ya tomé una decisión.

-Si es por Kikyo no te preocupes. Ella y yo… bueno, cómo decirlo. Lo nuestro ya no da más. Hace un año y medio que rompimos y hace 3 meses que volvimos, pero… ya no es lo mismo, yo… yo… yo ya no la quiero.

-Digas lo que digas igual me iré, después de todo, esta es la casa de tus padres y no quisiera incomodarlos.

-Esta no es la casa de mis padres, sino mía. La fiesta de de anoche fue precisamente para celebrar mi reciente mudanza y como ya te habrás dado cuenta vivo yo solo rodeado de personal domestico y bueno… si no te incomoda me gustaría tenerte como mi invitada–. Antes que ella dijera nada, le puso un dedo en los labios- y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Al menos quédate durante el primer semestre, y si no te gusta te dejaré ir –levantó la mano derecha en forma de promesa-. ¿Qué dices?

-Ok, aceptaré quedarme por algún tiempo, pero al menos déjame retribuirte de alguna manera tu hospitalidad; no sé, déjame cocinar o lavar o limpiar o al menos pagar la renta.

-Puedes retribuirme brindándome tu amistad y compañía ¿qué dices?

-Uhm… ¡hecho! Desde hoy seré tu más cercana amiga –le sonrió amicalmente.

-Perfecto, ya que aceptaste quedarte, te pediré que tengas una cita conmigo ahorita.

-¿Ahorita? Pero tengo que estudiar.

-Será una cita rápida, divertida y lo mejor de todo sin salir de casa.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó curiosa.

-Veremos una película en la sala de proyecciones ¿qué te parece? ¿Aceptas?

-Ok, pero dame un par de horas para estudiar y luego te busco.

-Muy bien, en ese caso te esperaré en la sala de proyecciones dentro de 2 horas. No llegues tarde, que me gusta la puntualidad.

Aquella noche se divirtieron muchísimo viendo una película en la enorme pantalla tipo cine de la sala de proyecciones y como era tarde el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos en los enormes y cómodos sillones.

A la mañana siguiente el amo de llaves los despertó y en cuanto vieron las hora en el reloj de pared, se alarmaron por lo tarde que era.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mi primera clase empezó hace 5minutos! ¡Ay no! Mi primer día y voy a llegar tarde.

-¿Qué?... ¿ya amaneció? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿A dónde tengo que ir? –Inuyasha aún estaba somnoliento.

-Jóvenes amos, los desperté porque esa fue la orden que me dio anoche, señor.

-Agitando la cabeza -¿yo te pedí ello?

-Así es señor, al igual que me pidió que adelantará 1 hora el reloj.

-¿Qué lo adelantará? ¿Eso quiere decir que no estoy tarde, para mi clase?

-Así es señorita. Puede tomarse usted su tiempo para alistarse.

-Neh, Kagome ¿qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos antes de salir? –ella lo miró extrañada-. No me mires así, me refiero a darnos un chapuzón en la piscina.

-¿Tienes piscina? ¡Wuau! ¡Eso es increíble!

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Nos metemos un rato?

-¡Ya! –respondió emocionada.

Durante media hora se divirtieron como niños traviesos. Jugaron, chapotearon, hicieron competencias de nado y cuando salieron de la piscina, una inesperada visita los estaba esperando.

-Vaya, vaya, así que esta es la manera en como compartes tu tiempo con tu… uhm… ¿huésped?

-Buenos días Kikyo, gusto en verte nuevamente –Kagome le extendió la mano y está la ignoró.

-Inuyasha ¿acaso no piensas ir a la universidad? Nos toca clase juntos.

-Si lo sé, no hacía falta que vinieras a recordármelo.

-Etto… chicos yo creo que mejor los dejo para que puedan conversar a gusto. Mi clase no tarda en empezar y ahora si estoy retrasada.

-Kagome espera, tómate tu tiempo para arreglarte, yo te llevaré en mi auto

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Qué? ¿La vas a llevar con nosotros? Su universidad está muy distante de la nuestra.

-Kikyo, tú tienes tu propio auto, así que si no quieres llegar tarde, lo mejor es que te vayas de una vez. Yo esperaré a Kagome, después de todo no tengo prisa por llegar a clases.

-¡¿Me estás echando?! O mejor dicho ¿me estás haciendo a un lado por… esta? –miró despectivamente a Kagome.

-Yo mejor tomaré el bus o el tren, no quiero retrasarlos, ahora si me disculpan, me iré a cambiar antes que me enfrié –en cuanto se giró Inuyasha la retuvo.

-Te dije que te llevaría y voy a cumplir, así que alístate con tranquilidad.

-Ok, como tú digas. Iré a mi habitación.

-¡Uish! No lo soporto ¿por qué eres tan considerado con ella y por qué conmigo eres tan frio?

-Kikyo… quizá este no sea el mejor momento para pedírtelo, pero creo que nunca es buen momento así que da igual

-Ah, no, no me vas a salir de nuevo con eso de que lo nuestro no va y es mejor separarnos, porque sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacer una locura.

-Haz lo que quieras, igual no vas a impedir que termine contigo –pasó por su lado y se dirigió a su habitación y Kikyo fue tras de él.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio? Tú… tú… ¡tú no puedes terminar conmigo! ¡Tú no puedes dejarme porqué sí!, ¡tú eres mío y lo serás para siempre! –gritaba como loca fuera sí.

-Escucha, ahorita estoy ocupado, así que agradecería que salgas de mi habitación y también de mi hogar y si no es mucho pedir… también de mi vida. Si quieres hacer una locura como… no sé, tirarte de un puente, chocar tu coche, intentar ahogarte en mi piscina, lanzarte de lo alto de una cornisa o envenenarte… uhm adelante, hazlo, pero yo no me haré responsable de tus actos, porqué ¡ya me cansé de ti y tus chantajes! Así que vete de una buena vez y ¡no vuelvas nunca! –le cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara.

-¡Inuyasha Taisho! ¡Te juro que esto me la pagarás muy pero muy caro! ¡Te juro que nunca te vas a olvidar de mí y si no eres mío, no serás feliz con nadie!

-Sí lo que digas aja, ahora vete por favor que tengo mucho que hacer

-¡Uish! Te odio.

En cuanto ya no escuchó los gritos e insultos de su novia, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome para llevarla a la universidad, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se dio con la ingrata sorpresa de que ella ya había partido por su cuenta.

Esa misma noche, cuando regresó de la universidad, encontró a Kagome estudiando en el estudio.

-Hola

-Hola –le respondió ella, mientras contemplaba una repisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Intentando concentrarme en mis libros, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué? Por la discusión que sostuve con Kikyo esta mañana.

-¿Discusión? ¿Cuál discusión?

-Olvídalo. Y dime ¿por qué no te puedes concentrar?

-Porque me extraña que después de tanto tiempo, aún conserves la caracola que te regalé.

Inuyasha se acercó al estante donde se encontraba la caracola y la colocó cerca a su oído y cerró los ojos.

-Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños me la regalaste para que no me olvidará de ti y te dije que la conservaría como uno de mis tesoros. Es por eso que coloqué acá, para poder tenerte cerca.

-¿Cerca? No lo entiendo.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cada vez que escuchó el raro sonido que produce la caracola es como si estuviera cerca de ti… uhm no sé, como que me remonto a esos días felices de verano.

-Uhm, ya veo, pero sí según tú me extrañabas… ¿entonces… por qué no volviste?

-Inuyasha dejó la caracola en su sitio– la verdad no volví, por Kikyo.

Ella no quería que te volviera a ver y como no quería perderla, le hice caso.

Si ya sé, ya sé, soy un reverendo idiota por hacerle caso, pero bueno, uno hace idioteces cuando está enamorado.

-Lo que importa es que mantuvimos nuestra amistad intacta, aunque… no entiendo por qué Kikyo no quería que me vieras. No recuerdo haberle hecho nada malo.

-Tú nunca le hiciste nada, es sólo que ella siempre ha sido muy celosa y posesiva y bueno… a pesar que le pedí esta mañana que no se me vuelva a acercar en su vida, dudo mucho que sea así.

-Yo creo que los sentimientos no se fuerzan y si ella no te hace sentir cómodo o libre… uhm entonces es mejor que mantengan distancia hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen.

-Sí, pueda que tengas razón. Pero ya cambiando de tema ¿quieres jugar con la X-box? Acabo de comprar un juego alucinante que trata de…

-No gracias. Tengo que estudiar. Pretendo pedir una beca por lo debo estar en los primeros puestos.

-Ok, está bien, en ese caso yo también me pondré a estudiar, para mantenerme a tu nivel.

-Me parece bien, me gusta tener competencia –le sonrió.

-Te propongo algo, si terminamos de estudiar pronto, jugaremos un rato ¿Qué dices?

-uhm… yo… nunca he jugado video juegos, así que no creo que sea una buena rival o compañera.

-¡Nunca has jugado un video juego! ¡Wuau! Has vivido toda tu vida en el país con mayor tecnología en el mundo y ¡¿nunca has jugado un simple video juego?!

-No, nunca, la verdad es que nunca me han llamado la atención. Lo único que siempre me ha interesado es ser una gran profesional y darle lo mejor a mi familia.

-Uhm, bueno, en ese caso creo que aprenderemos un poco uno del otro ¿Qué dices?

-Ok, te convertiré mi alumno…

-Y yo te volveré mi partner.

-Perfecto, acepto tu propuesta. Ahora empecemos a estudiar.

-Cómo usted diga profesora –le regaló una jovial sonrisa.

Desde ese día Kagome dividió su tiempo entre la universidad, su trabajo de medio tiempo y aprender algo sobre video juegos a la par que daba todo de sí, para lograr que Inuyasha fuera un buen alumno; lo cual no se le hacía tan difícil ya que el ponía todo su empeño.

El primer semestre en la universidad pasó rápidamente y tal como se lo había propuesto, Kagome logró terminar en uno de los primeros puestos y por ende obtener una beca integral, la cual le cubría hasta el último de los costos.

No sólo logró ser becada sino que debido a su buen desempeño académico representó a la universidad en diversos eventos a nivel interuniversitario y nacional, pero por más que se esforzaba en ser buena en los video juegos, no lo conseguía. Cosa que a Inuyasha le causaba gracia, ya que por más que se valía de diversos métodos para convertirla en una gran gamer, ella insistía que los video juegos no eran lo suyo y a su vez Inuyasha insistía que los estudios no habían sido inventados para él, ya que pesar de no era un mal alumno, tampoco destacaba; simplemente estaba en un punto intermedio.

Un año entero pasó como por arte de magia y la amistad entre ambos se fue afianzando cada vez más y más, hasta que Cupido hizo de las suyas y terminó flechándolos.

Era notorio ante los ojos de los demás que ambos estaban enamorados, pero al parecer los únicos que no se daban por enterados eran ellos mismos, ya que siempre insistían en que eran los mejores amigos y nada más, pero una noche…

En el restauran más lujoso de la ciudad…

Inuyasha había reservado la mejor mesa, con la mejor vista y pedido los mejores platillos del menú. Todo para agasajar a su amiga y pedirle formalmente que fuera su novia.

-Este lugar es verdaderamente hermoso –comentó maravillada.

-Es cierto, pero ni todo el esplendor de la ciudad junta se compara a ti.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo

-Lo siento, es que no soy muy bueno con las palabras y mucho menos cuando estoy nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué… estás nervioso?

-Porque me encuentro al lado de la mujer más bella y encantadora de toda la ciudad.

-Kagome miró a todos lados haciéndose la desentendida- ¿de quién hablas? -sonrió traviesamente.

-Como eres. Intentó tranquilizarme y me pones más nervioso.

-Rió jocosamente – lo siento, es solo que se me hace extraño verte nervioso en mi presencia.

-Estoy como estoy, porqué nunca antes me había sentido de la manera como me siento.

-¿Y cómo te sientes? –quería llevarlo hasta su límite, para que se le confesara.

-Te tengo un regalo, el cual quiero que uses en símbolo de lo que siento por ti-. Le colocó un bonita cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón alado, hecho de rubí y las alas de oro.

-¡Wuau! ¡Qué bonito es! Pero creo que no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque se ve costoso y no se me hace justo, recibir algo así –intentó quitárselo, pero Inuyasha le pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Por favor no te lo quites. Acéptalo en nombre del amor que te tengo.

-¿Qué lo acepte en nombre de qué? -Sacudió un par de veces su cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué me haces las cosas tan difíciles?

-¿Qué cosa te hago difícil? –Quería hacerlo perder el control y que le gritará que la amaba- no entiendo de que hablas, pero… ¿podrías repetirme que significa este collar?... por favor-. Lo miró con ojitos suplicantes.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que…-fue interrumpido, por una tercera persona.

-Anda Inuyasha, dile que es lo que sientes por ella –Kikyo los miró como ignorando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Kikyo? ¿Qué haces tú acá? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Yo simplemente vine para presenciar el inicio y fin de un… uhm… ¿cómo llamarlo? Ridículo e hipócrita amor.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Hablo que cuando te me declaraste fuiste igual de cursi, de cómo lo estas siendo ahora y desde ya te digo querida, que lo que éste hipócrita, mentiroso y embustero te diga, se acabará en cuando encuentre a otra mejor que tú o… ups, creo que me equivoque de dialogo. Ya que ustedes no podrán ni siquiera intentar estar juntos ya que él y yo tenemos un nexo que nos unirá o debería decir nos une de por vida.

-¿Qué tanta tontería incoherente estas parloteando? –preguntó enfadado.

-Yo creo que estas molesta por la manera en como ustedes dos terminaron, pero déjame decirte Kikyo, que fuiste tú la culpable de que las cosas terminaran entre ustedes y ahora si nos permites, quisiéramos seguir con nuestra cena. Después de todo, desde hoy Inuyasha y yo somos novios.

-Oh querida, me abruma tu inocencia, pero sabes qué, tú podrás desear ser su novia, sin embargo yo seré sí o sí su esposa por el resto de su vida le guste o no.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando loca desquiciada? –preguntó algo enfadado.

-Hablo que si los dejé vivir su fantasía de amor durante todo este año, fue para poder romper su burbuja en el mejor momento y… -los miró malévolamente- el momento es ahora –chasqueó los dedos y una mujer con un bebé en brazos se aproximó a ellos –Inuyasha quiero que conozcas a nuestra hija –tomó la bebé de aproximadamente 3 meses entres sus brazos y se la mostro.

-¿Qué… acabas de decir? –la noticia lo desconcertó por completo.

-Lo que oíste terroncito. ¿Recuerdas el día que me echaste vilmente de tu casa? Bueno pues, ese mismo día yo fui para decirte que tenía mis sospechas, pero en vista que me largaste cual perro sarnoso de tu vida, por… esta –miró despectivamente a Kagome- me llené de orgullo y decidí no decirte nada, pero en vista que decidí que ya era hora que conocieras a tu hija, uhm… aproveché esta… absurda y patética ocasión, para acabar con tus estúpidas ilusiones de ser feliz al lado de esta incipiente mujercita.

-¡Mientes!, esa bebé no puede ser mi hija.

-¿Ah, no me crees? Está bien, si no me crees, puedes someterte a una prueba de paternidad y convencerte tú mismo de que no miento.

-Definitivamente que te exigiré una prueba y en cuanto quede comprobado que no es mi hija, te pediré que te alejes de nosotros para siempre.

-Y si resulta ser tu hija…

-Entonces seré yo la que se aleje de ti –comentó Kagome atónita ante lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Vaya! Eres sensata después de todo. Al menos tienes algo de sentido común, chiquilla mugrienta.

-Pero Kagome, el hecho que esa niña pueda o no ser mi hija, no cambia lo que siento por ti.

-Pero si cambia los planes que podamos tener a futuro.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué acaso no me amas?

-Te amo con todo mi ser Inuyasha, pero si esa bebé resulta ser tu hija, lo mejor es que te mantengas a su lado.

-¡Y lo haré! Pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Inuyasha… yo soy de la idea que una familia debe estar unidad, es por ello que si es realmente es tu hija, tú deberás brindarle el hogar que se merece.

-¡Pero a quien yo amo es a ti! Yo no siento nada por Kikyo.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacerte de una hija –tomó su bolso– hasta luego Kikyo e Inuyasha, desde hoy me mudaré de tu casa.

-Kagome espera por favor –fue tras de ella, pero Kikyo le impidió seguirla.

-Ya la escuchaste Inuyasha, desde hoy seremos una familia feliz.

-Eso lo veremos –. Miró con recelo a la bebé que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su nana –si esa niña resulta ser mi hija, me quedaré a tu lado, de lo contrario te apartarás de mi vida para siempre.

1 semana después los resultados del ADN estaban listos y para la desgracia de Inuyasha, la bebé resulto ser su hija, lo cual lo condenó a estar lejos de su amada Kagome; ya que por más que intentó convérsela de que no lo dejará, ella se mudó al campus de la universidad y no permitió que se le acercará.

En contra de su voluntad, contrajó nupcias con Kikyo, lanzando la casa por la ventana, puesto que esta le exigió que su boda fuera el evento social del siglo y así fue. Pero lo que para el resto era el matrimonio perfecto… entre ellos era sólo un pacto.

Los meses transcurrieron lentamente y por cada día que pasaba, Inuyasha cada vez detestaba más y más a su esposa, pero a su vez le tomaba más cariño a la bebé a la cual no podía negar que era su hija aunque quisiera, ya que el parecido físico entre ambos era asombroso. En especial el color de sus ojos.

Aquel sentimiento fue el arma perfecta que utilizó Kikyo en su contra, puesto que cada vez que Inuyasha se negaba a hacer realidad alguno de sus caprichos tales como cumplir con sus funciones maritales en la privacidad de su habitación, ella lo amenazaba con llevarse a la bebé lejos de él para siempre.

Así de cruel y desafortunada se volvió la vida de Inuyasha desde el día que se casó con la despreciable de Kikyo, pero quisiera o no debía tolerarla por el gran amor que le había tomado a la pequeña.

El tiempo transcurrió, al punto que llegó el día de la graduación de Kagome y a pesar que él se moría de ganas de verla, ella se lo impidió, puesto que cada vez que mantenían algún breve contacto, Kikyo lo chantajeaba con lo mismo y por ello la misma Kagome le prohibió a Inuyasha que la volviera a ver.

Año tras año, se lamentaba una y otra vez el haber perdido al verdadero amor de su vida.

Era tal su depresión que nada llenaba su existencia, a excepción de su pequeña hija que era la única que lograba hacerlo sonreír de vez en cuando.

Todo en su vida era según él una ruina, el dinero fluía a borbotones, cosa que hubiese hecho feliz a cualquier persona, pero a él no. A él sólo le importaba ser libre y todos los días aguardaba a que su deseo se hiciera realidad. Si hubiese podido pagar por su libertad, lo hubiese hecho de inmediato, pero como no le era posible vivía resignado a que siempre viviría en el mismo infierno por siempre. Hasta que un día cuando volvió antes de lo previsto a su casa, escuchó una conversación privada la cual podría ser la llave de su libertad.

Kikyo y la nana de su hija se encontraban sosteniendo una acalorada discusión en la habitación de la pequeña.

-¡Entiéndelo! ¡Yo ya no puedo más seguir con esto!

-Tú harás lo que yo te pida. No en vano te pagó una fortuna por tu silencio.

-Kikyo ¿Qué acaso no sientes remordimiento? ¿Qué acaso no te importa, mantenerlo engañado? Le has hecho creer durante 6 años que Hanna es su hija y tú y yo bien sabemos que es mi hija e hija de…

-Cállate, esa niña es su hija y mía. No en vano te saqué de la masería en la que vivías.

Hicimos un pacto, tú te callabas la boca el resto de tu vida y yo me aseguraba de darles una vida digna a ti y a esa bastarda.

-Lo siento mucho, pero estoy dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad a Inuyasha y a su hermano.

-¡Jah! No me hagas reír ¿tú qué crees? ¿Qué de buenas a primeras el gran y orgulloso Sesshomaru Taisho va a reconocer que se acostó con una don nadie y la embarazó? ¡Ay por favor! ¡No seas ilusa!

-Sé que es posible que me desprecie o simplemente me ignoré, pero no tolero más la injusticia que estas cometiendo. Sólo mira lo infeliz que es tu "esposo" es notorio que no te ama y si, se ha mantenido a tu lado es porque le has hecho creer que su sobrina es su hija. Por favor Kikyo, renuncia a esa absurda idea de mantenerlo a tu lado y déjame en libertad. ¡Ya no tolero estar bajo tu yugo!

-¡No y mil veces no! ¡Tú y esa niña son mi pasaporte a la felicidad y si no estás de acuerdo con mis reglas, entonces despídete de tu bastarda hija, porque ten pon seguro que si yo pierdo a Inuyasha, tú pierdes a tu amada hija.

-Tú no tienes corazón ni conciencia. No sé cómo puedes conciliar el sueño de noche. Sin embargo, ten por seguro que todo esto acabará algún día –al momento que salió de la habitación, Inuyasha que había escuchado todo desde el otro lado, la llamó a un lado y le pidió que le cuente toda la verdad.

En cuanto tuvo su confesión grabada y redactada por escrito, se contactó con su abogado para que lo asesorara y pudiera liberarse del yugo de su esposa, y poder devolverle a Rin (la madre biológica de Hanna) los derechos sobre su hija.

En cuanto todo el papeleo legal estuvo en regla, encaró a Kikyo y está al verse descubierta lo amenazó con deshacerse de la niña, mandándola a un internado en el extranjero. Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo, puesto que Rin ya había huido del país con la pequeña Hanna.

-Puede que me hayas descubierto, pero tú jamás te verás librado de mí, tú siempre serás mío.

-Lo siento Kikyo, pero yo nunca fui tuyo, pero a pesar de todo el daño que me has hecho te daré la oportunidad de retractarte, así que dame el divorcio y no te demandaré.

-Ya te lo dije Inuyasha, si tú no eres mío, no serás de nadie, mucho menos de esa sucia pescadora.

-En ese caso no me dejas de otra opción –hizo una llamada- ríndete Kikyo, sédeme el divorcio y no te denunciaré ante la policía –a la cual tenía en el teléfono.

-Denúnciame si lo deseas, no tienes pruebas en mi contra.

-Eso es lo que tú crees –le mostró la confesión firmada de Rin y la grabación de voz.

-No es cierto, tú y esa mujer, no se pudieron poner en mi contra.

-Ya es tarde Kikyo, la policía está en camino, y serás puesta bajo arresto por el cargo de, chantaje, fraude, corrupción de menores y otros cargos.

-¡No! Eso nunca, yo nunca iré presa –salió disparada de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo y por más que Inuyasha corrió tras de ella, esta se escabulló tan rápido que no dio con su paradero.

Myoga el amo de llaves, la buscó por los alrededores, pero tampoco pudo dar con ella.

-Lo siento señor Taisho, pero al parecer la señora Kikyo, logró huir.

-Descuida Myoga, lo que importa ahora es que soy libre.

Ayúdame a dar con el paradero de Kagome por favor, no importa que debas buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras, sólo ubícala.

-sí señor, como usted ordene.

Lo que parecía algo sencillo, se volvió la misión más complicada de sus vidas, no importaba a cuantos fantásticos y capacitados espías contratará o que contará con el mejor personal de busca personas de todo el país; Kagome Higurashi se había vuelto inubicable.

Marzo del 2011…

Inuyasha había buscado sin cesar por todo el país a su adorada, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Era tal su frustración que optó por buscarla en el mismo lugar donde se habían conocido cuando de niños.

Su amo de llaves intentó por todos los medios de hacerlo desistir de realizar menudo viaje a Sendai, puesto que el país entero estaba en alerta de tsunami y de un posible terremoto, pero sin importarle nada, él igual fue en su búsqueda.

En cuanto estuvo en el lugar, se dio con la ingrata sorpresa que casi toda la ciudad había sido evacuada y por más que intentó hallarla a ella o a sus familiares no dio ninguno de los tres. Frustrado y agotado de tanto buscar, decidió volver a Tokio y cuando se encontraba viajando por avión, un fuerte estruendo se sintió en el aire. La turbulencia fue tan grande que este tuvo que aterrizar de emergencia en el aeropuerto más cercano y al tocar tierra, enorme era el horror y pánico que sucumbía a la población entera.

Un estrepitoso y devastador terremoto estaba acabando por completo con Sendai.

Aquella terrorífica noticia hizo que el corazón se le paralizara del miedo.

Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón de que Kagome estuviera a salvo, pero en cuanto las informes de la lista de desaparecidos y fallecidos empezó a ser revelada, el nombre de ella figuraba entre la lista de fallecidos.

Un enorme dolor invadió su pecho, sin embargo su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, por lo que haciendo uso de su poderío económico consiguió que un vehículo rescatista lo llevará hasta el lugar del desastre y entre cadáveres, zonas desoladas, escombros y casas derrumbada empezó a buscarla.

Se unió al grupo de rescate que lo llevó hasta la zona afectada y al no tener éxito continuó buscando, la buscó y buscó durante 3 días y sus noches, pasando hambre, frio, sed cansancio y miedo extremo por las constantes réplicas.

En cuanto llegó a un hospital improvisado, preguntó a cuanta persona se le cruzaba en frente si alguien la había visto.

Le mostraba a cada persona que veía la foto que portaba consigo de ella, hasta que una enfermera la reconoció y lo llevó hasta la morgue o lo que parecía una. Ya que no había cámaras frigoríficas, simplemente eran cuerpos cubiertos por mantas o plásticos uno al lado del otro en forma ordenada y con etiquetas en los pies con sus respectivos nombres.

En cuanto la enfermera destapó el cadáver de la joven mujer, él no pudo dar fe de si era o no ella, puesto que la joven en cuestión estaba desfigurada e anchada y su piel totalmente moreteada por los fuertes impactos que había recibido. Pero según la enfermera la joven fallecida era Kagome Higurashi, puesto que habían encontrado su documento de identidad entre sus prendas y un collar con un dije de un corazón rojo con alas en su puño.

Inuyasha al ver aquel collar soltó un grito desgarrador, no le cabía la más mínima duda de que aquella mujer fuera su adorada Kagome.

Desolado y con el alma en pena, abandonó aquella improvisada morgue y gritó tan fuerte como pudo el nombre de su amada entre un ahogado llanto de pena y extremo dolor.

Gritó y gritó varias veces lo más fuerte que pudo el nombre de su amada como queriendo que su que ella lo escuchará en el más allá. Pero sabía que sin importar cuantas veces la llamará, ella jamás iba a volver.

Con el corazón destrozado y los ánimos abatidos, se dirigió a la camioneta de rescatistas y aguardó ahí hasta que volvieran sus compañeros.

A la par que él gritaba, una joven muy mal herida que se encontraba en una de las carpas de hospitalización, mencionaba su nombre de manera ahogada, casi inaudible.

Estando mal herida de la pierna y con múltiples lesiones, se arrastró como pudo hasta fuera de la carpa y en cuanto una enfermera la vio la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Señorita, no debería estar en pie en sus condiciones.

-Por favor, ayúdeme a encontrar a Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Sí, él está acá, lo sé, lo he escuchado gritar mi nombre.

-De acuerdo, lo llamaré por usted –gritó tan fuerte como pudo el nombre del susodicho.

Inuyasha que se hallaba a unos metros del lugar, escuchó que una mujer lo llamaba, pero creyó que era su imaginación por lo que no le dio importancia.

-Por favor enfermera, grite más fuerte su nombre, se lo imploró. Él debe estar cerca, estoy segura, lo presiento.

-Inuyasha, señor Inuyasha, ¿me escucha? ¡Señor Inuyasha! –gritaba a todo pulmón.

El aludido, no pudo evitar poner atención; entre el bullicio y los lamentos de los heridos, distinguió la voz de una mujer que lo llamaba por su nombre. De inmediato se bajó de la camioneta y buscó por los alrededores, pero eran tanto los heridos y los rescatistas que no podía identificar quien lo llamaba. Hasta que de pronto vio a una enfermera sujetando a una mujer muy mal herida.

Se acercó un poco y en cuanto estas se dieron vuelta, pudo darse cuenta que la paciente herida, no era nada más ni menos que su amada Kagome.

Impulsado por una gran emoción, imposible de describir con palabras, corrió hasta su adorada y con sumo cuidado y gran algarabía la tomó entres sus brazos, dándoles un caluroso y cuidadoso abrazo.

Era tal su emoción por encontrarla viva, mal herida pero viva que no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad.

-Kagome, Kagome, mi adorada Kagome, ¡estas viva, estas viva!

-Inuyasha –le dijo con voz débil –perdóname por haberte hecho preocupar.

-No importa, ya nada importa, lo único que importa es que estás viva, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, yo… yo… te di por muerta, es decir aquel cuerpo, tenía tu identificación y –sacó el collar de su bolsillo.

-Mi collar –sonrió- Kikyo me encontró hace algún tiempo y en cuanto se enteró que me estabas buscando me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi familia. Es por eso que desvié a las personas que me estaban buscando.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tienen que ver Kikyo con que tú supuestamente estuvieras muerta?

-Aquel cadáver es… muy posiblemente ella

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Hace unos días ella me quitó mi collar y robó mis documentos, no sé con qué finalidad, pero lo hizo, es por eso que no pude salir del país.

-¿Pretendías irte lejos?

-Sí, quería ponerme a salvo de ella y a mi familia.

-Cuanto lo lamento Kagome, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar por culpa de ella.

1 año después en Okinawa…

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban contemplado la orilla del mar, durante un hermoso atardecer. Ninguno decía nada, pero por la expresión que tenían en sus rostros, era más que notorio que la nostalgia invadía sus corazones.

-Un año, hace un año que todo ocurrió –comentó ella.

-Es cierto, hace un año que casi te pierdo y te recuperé y hace casi año y medio que no logró encontrar a Hanna. Sin importar dónde o cómo, no he logrado dar con su paradero –suspiró- la extraño tanto.

-Lo sé –recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él- y no hay día que no me lamente el no haberte comprendido. Si yo no me hubiera apartada de tu lado, posiblemente ella ahora estaría con nosotros.

-No podemos estar seguro de ello, puesto que si tú hubieras permanecido a mi lado, posiblemente Kikyo se le hubiese llevado lejos donde no la pudiera encontrar.

-Estoy segura que no debe estar muy lejos, después de todo fuiste un gran padre con ella y siempre estarás en su corazón, aunque estén separados físicamente.

-Espero que así sea, ya que a pesar que supe que era mi sobrina, no he dejado de verla como mi hija.

-Es una lástima que tu hermano no la haya querido aceptar como su hija, pero estoy segura que en cuanto ustedes se reencuentren, serán el mejor padre e hija del planeta.

-Eso espero pequeña, eso espero.

-Hace frio, volvamos al hotel.

En cuanto estaban a punto de retirarse. Ambos divisaron a lo lejos las figuras de una mujer joven que llevaba tomada de la mano a una pequeña de mirada dulce y sonrisa contagiosa. Pero lo que los sorprendió a ambos fue el hecho que la pequeña niña de 8 años aproximadamente, soltará la mano de la joven, para ir corriendo al encuentro de ambos y de improviso soltar a los brazos de Inuyasha y gritarle al oído con entusiasmo…

-Papá te encontré.

- Fin -


End file.
